roh Hinata
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: cerita lama nih    maaf kalau gaje


_TITLE: KASIH JUDUL SENDIRI LAH XP –author sendiri bingung mau kasih judul apa-_

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku, pokoknya punyaku...*digetok __Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit*_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas-?-_

_GENRE: Mystery –percaya gue deh,gak ada mistery nya- Romance-mungkin gak kerasa ato malah (baca: pasti) gak ada- author Cuma bingung nentuin genre U.U_

_WARNING: Mystery yang dipaksain, GaJeness, 00C, OON, lebayness, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, all POV is Naruto's POV, dan tak lupa author yang ikut nimbrung, gyahahahahaha…-ketawa nista-_

_PAIR: NaruHina –because I'm a NaruHina lovers-_

_SUMMARY: __fict lama ^^__ DENGAN SEDIKIT EDITAN_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi, masih benar-benar pagi saat aku melalui jalan ini, namun aktivitas kota sudah sangat ramai dan tak helak pagi pun menjadi pagi macet di tiap sudut kota. Detik jam masih malas beranjak dari pukul 7 –malas amat jadi jam-, tapi didepan sana gedung berlantai 20 sudah terlihat dari belakang setirku.

"Pagi Mas Naruto", sapa satpam gedung tempat aku bekerja seraya memeriksa kendaraanku dengan detector.

"Pagi Pak...", jawabku sambil melemparkan senyum garing.

Setelah menerima karcis parkir, ku belokan mobilku meluncur kelantai basement, tapi...didepan sana! ada seorang cewek manis yang sedang berdiri di depan lift.

Cewek yang pernah aku lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu di basement, waktu itu mata kami sempat bertemu.

Untuk meyakinkan penglihatanku, reflek kakiku menginjak rem yang diikuti klakson bertubi-tubi dari mobil dibelakangku.

"Ups...sorry!", teriakku sambil menatap beberapa supir yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil. –keren ea, kepala tembus kaca XD-

Begitu aku berpaling ke arah lift lagi, cewek manis itu sudah masuk kedalamnya. Wah, ternyata dia bekerja di gedung yang sama dengan ku...tapi dimana yah? gedung segini besarnya, berpuluh-puluh kantor ada disini...gimana carinya nih?

Alhasil...setengah jam sebelum waktu istirahat aku sudah keluar dari ruanganku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan duduk dengan PD nya di depan gerbang, satu persatu kuperhatikan tampang-tampang karyawan yang lalu lalang didepanku.

Buang gengsi jauh-jauh, luruskan niat...setidaknya hari ini bisa dapetin namanya dulu. Hehehe.

Tapi tunggu dulu nih, sekarang dah sampai jam 13.10, sementara sosok manis itu ga muncul-muncul juga disini.

Perut udah keroncongan, keringat gede-gede kayak kancing kebaya -gede amat-, bahkan rambut dah keriting kepanasan.-pakain paying donk rambutnya-

'Akh, mungkin nanti jam pulang aku tunggu dia lagi' pikirku.

Senja makin tenggelam, langit perlahan juga mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan satu persatu menyala.

Walau redup, perlahan sinar kuning remang-remang kian menyinari sisi jalan tempat aku terdiam menanti kehadirannya.

Terkadang aku berdiri, melihat ke lobby dalam menanti saat-saat sosok manis itu hadir kembali.

Tapi...rembulan semakin meninggi, jarum jam ditangankupun sudah menunjukkan jam 09.00 malam dan dia tak kunjung keluar dari gedung berlantai 20 itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku gontai menuju parkiran...dan kulajukan mobilku keluar.

Tidak hanya untuk hari itu saja, esok, hari berikutnya, bahkan seminggu berikutnya aku masih tetap menantinya di sisi jalan ini walau sampai detik inipun aku tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama. NIHIL.

Friday night, Mar.04,2011, waktunya lembur!

Seperti biasanya, tiap department pasti pulang larut malam untuk buat laporan kerja mingguan.

Tetapi hari ini menjadi hari lembur istimewa buat diriku, karena dia, 'si cewek manis', tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu ruanganku.

Dengan sedikit senyuman dia menyapaku seraya menyodorkan seberkas kertas kerja kearahku. Bodohnya aku!-syukur nyadar loe Nar *author di getok Naruto*-

Aku gelagapan berdiri, mataku terbelalak menatap lekat-lekat padanya sementara tanganku hanya memegang dokumen itu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Pak Naruto...?", tegurnya kemudian.

"Eh...i..iya", jawabku terbata-bata.

Aku masih terhanyut dengan keindahan di dirinya. Subhanallah Ya Allah...maha sempurna ciptaan Mu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya terpaku menatapnya. Dia keluar dari ruanganku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan aku hanya bisa terkulai lemas di kursiku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku terhentak dan segera berlari menuju lift mengejarnya. Didepan lift dia diam tertunduk menatap kosong ke pojok gedung disisi sebuah tanaman hias.

"Kamu...tunggu! Hinata kan?", seruku.

Dia menoleh kearahku dan mengembangkan senyum kecut disudut bibirnya.

"Pulang jam berapa?", tanyaku kemudian.

Dia tak menjawabku, hanya memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

"Boleh aku antar pulang?", ajakku.

Dan sekali lagi dia hanya tersenyum dan beranjak masuk ke dalam lift. Sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup dia tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahku.

Spontan aku berjingkrak kegirangan dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku tunggu di lobby!", yup dan pintu lift pun tertutup.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku menanti saat ini, aku ga boleh membuang kesempatan begitu aja.

Teng tong! Jam benar-benar sudah berada di posisi 9 tepat.

Dan liftpun sudah tinggal 1 yang dioperasikan oleh operator gedung.

Sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu beberapa orang keluar dari pintu lift, tapi dia tak kunjung muncul dari dalam sana.

Kusandarkan kembali tubuhku yang mulai terasa pegal dan memandangi layar kecil diatas lift.

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada yang menggunakannya.

Sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya ke lantai 10.

"Mas, mas...didalam masih banyak yang lembur yah", tanyaku pada seorang officeboy yang sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Masih mas, hanya bos-bosnya ajah, kenapa?", jawabnya.

"Enggak mas, kenal Hinata? Dia udah pulang belum yah?", tanyaku lagi.

"Hasqa? Ga ada karyawan yang namanya Hinata mas?", jawabnya kemudian.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata keluar dari dalam toilet perempuan dan menyapaku.

"Hai...aku dah tunggu kamu dari tadi, masih banyak kerjaan?", tanyaku.

"Mas! Mas! Ngomong sama siapa?", tegur office boy tadi mengejutkanku.

"Maaf mas, saya pulang duluan yah. Makasih", ucapku seraya mengajak Hinata pulang.

Tapi sekali lagi aku dikejutkan olehnya.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka di lobby, aku yang keluar lebih dulu tidak tersadarkan bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi dibelakangku.

Di tengah kebingunganku, seorang satpam menceritakan tentang keberadaan Hinata yang sering menampakkan dirinya di gedung berlantai 20 itu.

Sesaat saja aku bahagia mengenal seorang gadis manis yang menjadi impianku, namun ternyata dia menjadi korban dari kekasih yang tak mau melepaskannya.

Walau hanya sesaat aku mengenalmu, tapi aku berharap kamu bisa bahagia di alam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT DENGAN ANEHNYA**

**NOTE: AUTHOR BINGUNG BANGET WAKTU NGETIK NIH DULU, AKU AJA BINGUNG JUDULNYA XD SEKALI LAGI SAYA MENGUCAPKAN MAAF KALAU ADA KESALAHAN YANG DISENGAJA ATAUPUN TIDAK ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
